The love of three
by shadowmist1
Summary: Spike ends up finding himself the object of affection for the cutie mark crusaders after saving them from danger after getting dragged along on one of their adventures. How will spike handle this new turn of events will he be able return the girls feeling? Will the CMC stay friends? And most importantly who will be left heart broken in the end?
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a good day in the Golden Oaks Library. The books were organized, the floor was spotless, the shelves were dusted and Twilight was in Canterlot with her friends doing something for the princess. For one purple and green dragon named Spike meant he had the day off. He was happy for this time to himself and ever since Twilight had become a princess he had been working harder than usual, so the moment of relaxation was appreciated. But of course nothing lasts forever.

BOOM!.  
The door to the library opened violently, slamming against the wall. Spike jumped up quickly, standing to his his full height which had increased a good bit since the passing of the last winter. He had become about the same height as an average adult looked towards the now opened door to see three fillies which he now towered over by at least two hooves. Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie belle who were just becoming teenagers like spike, stood there with smiles that haunted his dreams. He knew what those smiles meant they always meant the same thing.

With narrowed eyes and crossed his arms he stated, "No." sternly before any of three could utter a word.

"Oh come on, we didn't even ask you anything!" Scootaloo said.

"Oh but you will and I refuse to get dragged into it. Remember what happened last time," He said shuddering at that memory.

"How were we suppose ta know timber wolves would be there," Apple bloom stated stated.

"That's not the point!" He exclaimed.

"You got away didn't you." Sweetie belle said.

"Yeah whatever you're just lucky I can fly. If it was a manticore I would be dead right now," He argued stretching his new wings appreciatively.

The three crusaders still hadn't gotten their cutie marks, mainly because they wouldn't stick to what they were good at and kept doing insane things.

"But this time you won't be in danger, we're just going to Zecora's." Apple bloom said.

"Then why do you need me? You know the way there."

"Because we aren't allowed to go in by ourselves and Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are in Canterlot with Twilight so we need someone to take, so we thought who better than a dragon," Sweetie belle explained.

"Not buying it."

"Ugh we'll give you this box of gem cupcakes," Scootaloo said pulling a box out of her bags and opening it revealing it contents.

Spike jaw fell at what he saw. There were a dozen different flavors: sapphire, emerald, diamond, quartz, apatite, topaz, ruby, turquoise, amber, calcite and beryl. He reached for the cupcakes but the box was snapped shut by Scootaloo and put back into her bag.

"So Spike do we have a deal?"

Spike eyed her bag for a second and then nodded.

"Great let's go."

They headed out going straight towards the Everfree forest. Spike had a bad feeling deep in his gut something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Spike flew through the Everfree at high speeds, trying to get away from the manticore that was now chasing them. He held the crusaders in his arms, one of which were passed out (namely Sweetie belle) tightly, making sure not to drop them no matter how much he wanted to. To make matters worse he was bleeding badly from several from getting hit by the manticore multiple times. One of the injuries was to his wings which luckily weren't broken but every time he flapped they sent pain through his body.

"I knew this was a bad idea! Why couldn't you have really been going to Zecora's? This wouldn't have happened this is why I don't hang out with you three anymore!" Spike yelled in anger at the crusaders.

"We said sorry geez." Scootaloo said rolling her eyes.

This only pissed Spike off even more but spike said nothing about it "When we get out of here I want nothing to do with you three you here me!" Spike yelled

"B-but what about the cupcakes?" Scootaloo said

"Keep'em," He said, not wanting anything they could give him. "What was the plan this time?"

Apple bloom gulped and said in a small voice "Animal hunters."

Spike's only response was to snort in anger. He tried to make sure he didn't say something he might regret, instead putting his focus back into flying weaving through tree after tree trying not to get caught or hit. Luckily he was a good flier taught by having been taught by Rainbow Dash since he got his wings and he easily started out fly the beast without much difficulty other than the trees and extra weight. Though he was getting tired and the injuries he had sustained were slowing him down considerably. The manticore was beginning to catch up. They were nearing the edge of the forest so near spike could see light.

"Just a little further." He thought to himself. He knew it wouldn't follow him out of the forest.  
He beat his wings harder, ignoring the pain it brought. He could feel himself slipping from consciousness. He pushed himself harder hoping to at least get the girls out safe even if they caused this whole fiasco. He was nearly there just a few more flaps away. He crashed through a thick branch which, thanks to him flying so fast, shattered as he collided with it. But was enough to take away the last bit of consciousness he had left in him. The last thing he saw and heard was the green grass at the edge of the forest and the deep roar of the manticore and a scream before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

If anypony had walked into the room 314 in the Ponyville hospital, they would have seen a strange sight. They would have seen a heavily bandaged teenage drake being lectured to death by a purple alicorn. The drake, of course being Spike, was bored out of his mind,and would have actually preferred the manticore to this torture. The purple alicorn, known as Twilight on the other hoof was extremely mad at the young drake; yes she was worried about him when she found out he was injured, but when it was confirmed he would live, all hell broke lose.

"...And furthermore you will not be leaving the house after you're healed," Twilight said finishing her tirade.

Spike looked at her passively. "You finished?"

"Yes I am."

"OK I'd like to start out by saying this is in no way my fault. I don't know if they told you what happened or not, but if not I will. First off, they came to me and asked me to go into the forest with them to get something from Zecora, which I at first disagreed to, but they tempted me with gem cupcakes so I went with them."

Twilight rolled her eyes. This was a typical Spike excuse.

* * *

"Where are we? I thought Zecora's was closer than this," Spike asked as he and the CMC walked through the Everfree, supposedly to Zecora's.

The girls exchanged some knowing looks.

"Don't worry we should be nearly there," Sweetie belle answered.

Spike was getting nervous. He was pretty sure Zecora didn't live this far into the Everfree, and was thinking of turning back soon. Just as he was about to speak up though, the group found themselves in a clearing and Spike nearly had a heart attack from what he saw inside. There, taking a nap in the middle of the clearing was a manticore. Spike took a step back quietly and gestured for the crusaders to do the same. Sadly it turned out they weren't even next to him any longer. Spikes eyes widen as he noticed the three crusaders slowly approaching the manticore.

Spike wanted to yell for them to come back, but didn't want to risk waking up the manticore. He decided to watch the trio hoping they wouldn't do anything life threatening and of course he was wrong. There, in Scootaloo's hoof was a net just big enough to cover the whole manticore.

"_Please oh please don't do what I think you're going to do,_" Spike pleaded mentally.

Of course fate decided to pimp slap him and the crusaders did exactly what he hoping they wouldn't do. They threw the net on the manticore immediately waking it up. It got up quicker than its size would make you think it could, and it let out deafening roar, effectively petrifying the three fillies.

**ROOOOOOAR!**

It tore the net off with a swipe of its paw. It stepped towards the frozen crusaders and raised its paw with the intent to kill. Luckily Spike chose then it interven. With a hard thrust from his wings Spike shot forward and tackled the manticore into a tree. This only succeeded in pissing the manticore off even more. It jumped and up and lunged at Spike swiping at his chest with its paw, knocking the air right out of him. Before Spike had even a small chance to recover the manticore slapped him in the back digging into his wings, scratching them up and sending him flying into a tree. Miraculously, Spike didn't pass out but was in no condition to move.

The manticore, satisfied with defeating the young drake went back to the the crusaders, who were now more terrified than ever; Sweetie Belle even passed out. Spike eyes widened as the manticore got ready to pounce on its prey. With great pain he quickly got himself to his feet and once again shot forward this time going for the crusaders, nearly passing out from the pain emanating from his wings.

Just as the manticore jumped at the seemingly doomed crusaders, Spike grabbed them all and flew away as fast as he could while the manticore gave chase.

* * *

"After I got them out of the forest I blacked out so I don't know what happened after that," Spike said, finishing his story.

Twilight looked at him in amazement."Can't say I expected that but you know what? I'm proud of you Spike, but you're still grounded."

Spike groaned, "How come? it wasn't my fault." Spike looked at her with irritation.

"That doesn't matter, you know better than to go fighting manticores."

"What? you can't do that! I saved them, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but this," She gestured at his body. "Could have been avoided if you didn't go and attack the manticore. What possessed you to do that anyways?"

Spike shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking about it. I was more concerned about the Cutie Mark Crusaders lives than I was about my own when I was flying them out *sigh* I'm too nice for my own good, you know that."

"I think that's a good thing and you'll be happy to know you won't have to worry about the crusaders; they have been grounded."

"Serves them right. Want to know what's weird though?"

"What?"

"I'm not mad at them anymore. actually I've already forgiven them. Is that weird?"

Twilight laughed, "No, it just means you probably are too nice for your own good.

They both laughed.

"Oh yeah, what happened after I passed out?"

"Well from what I'm told Big Mac found you passed out just outside the forest banged up, with crusaders crusaders on your back and a manticore coming towards you. Let me tell you this right now Spike. Under no circumstance are you to ever get Big Mac mad. That manticore is being mended by Fluttershy right now.

Spike's jaw fell. "Big Mac beat up a manticore."

Twilight nodded.

"I don't know what to say."

Unbeknownst to them just outside the door stood the three crusaders themselves. They each had tears in their eyes. They just couldn't understand how someone could forgive them so easily after getting them injured so badly and nearly getting them all killed.

They each looked at each other and made a silent agreement. They set down their package in front of the door and left to begin their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Spike, I should be going now. It's getting late and you need your rest,Twilight said walking towards the door.

"Alright. See you tomorrow and bring the others," Spike said, rolling onto his stomach so he could go to sleep.

Twilight open the door and paused, "Hmm what's this?" Twilight wondered as she saw an unmarked box sitting on the ground outside the door. She levitated the box in front of the door up to her.

Spike looked up curiously."What is it Twi?"

Twilight came back in with the box levitating next to her. "I found this in front of the door." Twilight rubbed her chin with her hoof in thought. "I wonder who brought it or what's in it for that matter?"

Spike recognized the box immediately, "That's the box with cupcakes!" Spike said with excitement. Now that he wasn't so angry, he realized he still wanted those cupcakes.

"You mean the ones the girls bribed you with?"

Spike nodded. "I can smell them from here." The scent of the jewel encrusted confections was mouthwatering.

Twilight opened the box and checked inside and indeed there were cupcakes inside. "Well I guess you're right." She closed the box and began to leave with it.

"Wait where are you going!" Spike yelled.

"Uh home I guess. Is there a problem?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Why are you taking the cupcakes?" Spike asked.

"Spike you're in the hospital, therefore you will eat the food they serve you."

Spike shuddered at the thought of having to eat hospital food. "That's not fair. I earned those." To have the cupcakes so close, and then to be told that he would have to suffer through the mush that the hospital called food was maddening.

"And you will get them when you are released. Bye now."

"Twilight don't you-" Spike was interrupted by a flash of light signaling twilight had teleported away. "Just great."

Sighing, Spike dropped his face onto his pillow and let sleep take him.

* * *

Spike groaned as woke up. Pushing himself up he carefully sat up making sure not to lay on his wings. He cracked his eyes open ready to see his first rays of sunlight. Instead he was met with a pair of big blue eyes.

"AHHH!" Spike screamed in terror falling off the side of the hospital bed.

"Hahahaha that was awesome good job pinkie." Spike heard a tomboyish voice say.

With a quiet growl Spike picked himself up and looked at the two pranksters Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Not funny guys. I could've fallen on my wings." Spike said with annoyance.

"Lighten up Spike, it's just a prank," said Dash who was hovering over the bed.

"Yeah turn that frown upside down," Pinkie said, bouncing on the hospital bed.

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyways its-" Spike turned around to look at the clock on the wall that read 8:30. "Before 10:00. Shouldn't you be asleep Dash?"

Just as she was going to answer Spike, Pinkie interrupted her.

"She was going to but when I woke up this morning I was like I need to visit Spike today then I was wait wouldn't it be better to have someone else for more company but I couldn't get the other girls so I used my new pony launching cannon to shoot myself into her cloud home so she would go with me," Pinkie said smiling like what she said was completely normal.

Spike looked at Pinkie for a long second then turned his attention to a face hoofing Rainbow.

"Anyways we came by to check up on you. I know how boring the hospital can be." Dash said.

"And we have cake." Pinkie said pulling a cake out of her hair that read 'Get well soon'.

Spike eyed the cake warily. "Yeah I'll pass. Thank you though."

Pinkie shrugged and stuffed the whole cake in her mouth.

"So where are the others?" Spike asked

"Well Rarity is forcing Sweetie Belle to help her shop for fabric and dig up some gems, Applejack is making Applebloom repaint some barns, I don't know where Twilight went, and Fluttershy is still nursing the manticore back to health with Scootaloo's help." Pinkie explained.

"Oh well thats cool," Spike said just as a idea came to him. "Pinkie, can you do me a favor?"

"Oh yeah sure what is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Twilight took a box of gem cupcakes from me. Can you get them back please?"

"I dunno. She must have taken them for a reason, but then again sweets do heal all wounds." She tapped her chin in contemplation. "Ok I'll be right back."

With that she disappeared. Like she was actually just gone. One moment she was there and then she wasn't. It wasn't teleportation because for one she wasn't a unicorn, and two there was no flash. She just ducked behind the bed and never came out the other side. Both Spike and Rainbow were both looking at where Pinkie was once standing with wide eyes.

"I- I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," Dash said.

"Yeah me too," Spike said sitting down onto his bed and gingerly stretching out his tender wings. "So how was Canterlot?"

"Meh same as always: boring and snooty," she said with disdain.

"Well why did you have to go?"

"Something about some dragon who's supposed to be waking up in a few months from its thousand year nap or something."

"Really? Awesome! How is that boring?"

"What would be interesting about a old dragon, but there was an upside."

"And what was that?"

"Guess who asked Rarity out on a date."

Spike eyes widen in shock. "Who could've asked Rarity on a date."

It wasn't that he thought she was ugly and incapable of getting a date, far from it actually. It was just most stallions were intimidated by the beautiful white mare. Spike himself was once in love with her but moved on a year after Twilight became a princess when she said no to going on a date with him. He remembered that one word, crushing his hopes and dreams. It had torn him up inside when she had said it. Looking back at it now, he knew how foolish he had been, they weren't even similar species. He liked Rarity as a friend now, but they both knew that it was over between them. Spike now just hoped that Rarity would find somepony worthy of her, one who would treat her like she deserved.

"Oh my gosh it was so funny. It was Blueblood."

"What!" That really shocked Spike he would've never thought Blueblood would asked anypony out on a date let alone on who threw cake at him.

"Yeah Rarity looked like she was going to yell at him, She didn't probably because princess Celestia and Luna were in the room."

"Well what did she say?"

"She told him and I quote 'I am flatter that you would ask me to go out with prince Blueblood but you are a wretched welp unfit for the title of a royal and I would never be caught dead out in public with the likes of you' And she said with such a calm voice it made just that much funnier."

Spike began to laugh "Oh my gosh what did the princesses do?"

"Well Luna just fell over laughing like the rest of us and Celestia just stood there but I could tell she wanted to laugh too."

"I wish I was-" Spike was cut off by Pinkie Pie pulling herself out of an unaware Rainbow Dash's mane.

He pointed at her with a shocked expression.

"What?" Dash asked while Pinkie was just getting her waist out of her mane.

"P-P-P-Pinkie Pie." Was all he could say because he was so freaked out.

"Pinkie Pie where?"

By this point Pinkie was now fully out of Rainbow Dashes mane and was standing on her back somehow undetected.

"HERE I AM!" She shouted, causing Rainbow to fall in shock landing directly on Spike's head causing him to black out.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike slowly opened his eyes before looking around with a heavy sigh. He found that he was still laying on his stomach. Still in the chilled sterile room, still in the hospital. His head turned to the open window before he winced and shoved his face until it was deep in the pillow to hide from it the bright sun shining through. "Come on Princess, have a heart," he muttered to himself.

Spike groaned, holding his head in pain, as he held the pillow in place with his face. He had no memory as to why his head hurt so much all. But he did know that if the pain did not subside soon, he was going to hang himself with his I.V.. A short time later, the door to the room opened to reveal a rather angry looking Twilight, along with a more miserable Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Come on Twilight, we said we're sorry..." Rainbow Dash said as she and Pinkie Pie walked in behind the upset alicorn.

"How long are you going to be mad at us?" Pinkie Pie spoke with her head hung low. If it was one thing Pinkie hated, it was having somepony mad at her. She just couldn't stand the idea of somepony not being happy, and that she may be the cause of their unhappiness was almost enough to make her physically ill.

"I'll stop being mad when you two learn to stop horsing around so much, and when you apologise to the one that matters in this particular situation " Twilight spoke as she walked over to Spike's bedside.

"How are you feeling this morning Spike? Twilight asked, as she tried to coaxing the young dragon out from his pillow. Sadly all she got was some garbled words from under the pillow. Looking to the window with a knowing smile. the shades surrounding the window were enveloped in a violet hue before the closed themselves making the room darker.

"Come on spike the curtains are drawn you can come out now." Twilight said in a much softer voice than before."

With a groan, Spike reluctantly emerged from under his pillow. "I feel like that Manticore came back to finish the job. What happened?"

Twilight turned and looked over her back at her to friends who seemed to both looking down at ground with newfound interest.

"It would seem that Rainbow fell on your head after Pinkie scared her, which ended with you being knocked out with a severe concussion. The doctor said the swelling will go down in a day or so, but you will have to say here longer than originally anticipated." Twilight was about to say more, but the three ponies saw the downtrodden look on the Dragon's face.

"I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean to jump on your head and stuff, and it's not like Pinkie scared me or anything." Dash said while looking anywhere but at Spike.

"Me too Spikie, I am so super sorry, I never wanted to hurt anypony, I was just trying to be fun and make you feel better." Pinkie looked at Spike before stepping closer and nuzzled her head into his arm. "I'm sorry I went over the top again spike. Can you forgive us?"

"Don't worry about it Pinkie, I know you two were just trying to help, no harm done. But." Spike smiled at the two ponies "If you really want t make it up to me, Pinkie I want you to come by every day and play a game with me to help pass the time."

Pinkie's eyes lit up as she bounced in place" Hip hip hooray! of course I will play with you Spike! Oh we can play battle cloud, or crazy eights! Why do they call it crazy? how can an eight be crazy why not happy, or silly? Oh I know we can do some clghsgdh..." Pinkie's loud rant was cut short as Twilight plunged a fresh apple into her mouth, not that Pinkie minded. She quickly began to eat the fruit whole, but it bought the dragon a few precious seconds of silence.

"Thanks Twi" Spike groaned as he held his head before looking at the fastest flyer. "Ok Rainbow, I want you to do my chores for 2 weeks starting after I get out of here"

Rainbows jaw fell open in shock while Twilight snickered, "I told you not to eat his pudding."

"She did what?" Spike exclaimed, looking from Rainbow to Twilight and back again. Sure enough, when he looked at his hospital meal, there were only crumbs where the pudding should have been. Finally his gaze settled back on Rainbow. "Make that 3 weeks."

"What come on, how was I supposed to know he would want that pudding?" She asked before. looking back to the wounded dragon. "Come on spike, there has got to be something else? I can help you dig up some gems, please, anything else, just not the chores. You know how she is when she hits her egghead zone. She becomes a pain in the flank, and I don't know where all the books go, it will take me hours just to clean up her books."

"A pain in the flank am I?" Dash froze at the cold tone in her marefriends voice."

Seeing Rainbow Dash heading for the dog house made Spike smile a little, but he was to like for his own good and felt the need to help her out "Twilight can't you just magick the pain away?"

"Sorry Spike, in order for me to be able to do that I would need to know much more about the inner workings of dragons and there isn't much to go by. Most dragons are intensely private about their lives, so we have never really had the chance to study them. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you because I was being careless."

Spike sighed "I guess you're right."

"But if it's any consolation Rainbow will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Dash mumbled something about unfair and pain in the flank. "I've also decided to give you those cupcakes."

Spike shot up ignoring the searing pain going through his head. "Really."

Realizing what he had just did Spikes left eye twitched. "AAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse

"-AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo each looked up from what they were doing, looking for the source of the scream of pain.

"What was that?" Sweet Bella asked looking around the clubhouse.

"Probably some poor sap hitting his knee or something, come on we need focus on the task at hoof," Scootaloo stated looking down at the list on the table.

"Yeah yer right," Apple Bloom said looking back down at list as well.

"Agreed," the white filly said nodding, finally looking down at the list. "So far we've crossed out desserts, candies, gems, and a party," she add as she read off the list. "Why was that again?

"Well we can't make desserts on account that we aren't very good bakers, and Miss Bonbon won't let us near the back room again after that last time, we don't know how ta find gems and ah doubt yer sister will let us take anymore of her's, and Pinkie Pie throws all parties, and ah ain't going to open that can of worms" Applebloom said sadly.

"Well there has to be something we can do for him!" growled the frustrated pegasus.

"Yeah and we better figure it out soon. Rarity is expecting back home soon for more chores," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, Applejack is expecting' me soon too," Apple Bloom said.

"Fluttershy said I have at least an hour, but that was 45 minutes ago," Scootaloo said.

The three fillies let out a deep exasperated sigh as they all laid their heads on the table.

"How about we go back to that idea about getting him a present,?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Do you have any bits because sure I as hay don't," Scootaloo said rolling her eyes." I knew we should have kept at least one of those gems"

Well we could always try and help him out at the library when he gets out of the hospital," Apple Bloom suggested

Sweetie Belle picked her head up and looked to her friend before saying "Well that could work, but its not enough he did save our lives"

"And don't forget that we're probably the last ponies he wants to see even if he did say he forgave us," Scootaloo reminded them.

"Yeah yer right. Maybe-" Apple Bloom trailed off when the sound of her name being called drifted into the clubhouse. All three fillies walked over and stuck their heads out the door to see a stern looking Applejack standing below the ramp.

"APPLE BLOOM TIME TO GET BACK TO WORK!" Applejack yelled up, and the look on her face left no room for negotiations.

Apple Bloom's eats fell to the top of her head as she walked out the door. "Ah guess ah gotta get back ta work . C'ya later girls."

"Yeah I should be going too, knowing Rarity she;s going to have a new list of things for me to do" Sweetie Belle.

"So much for operation apologise." said Scootaloo as she trudged out of the clubhouse.

With that the three fillies said their goodbyes and went off to their own respective punishments.

* * *

Ponyville Hospital

Spike was happily sitting back into his bed, munching away on his gem covered treats. A quartz cupcake was currently on the menu. Spike was already feeling better for soon after his little episode nurse Redheart came in and gave him a shot of morphine, effectively relieving Spike of his misery.

Putting on a small smile Twilight shook her head as she watched her assistant savoring each and every bite. "Enjoying your cupcakes?"

"You have no idea, these things are fantastic. the cakes really know how to bake." he was about to pop the Ruby cupcake into his mouth when he stopped. "I wonder how the girls even got all these gems in the first place, its worth a small fortune."

"Maybe they just jacked them from Rarity or something?" Rainbow suggested as she leaned on the wall looking out the window. but a deep growl caught her and everyone else in the room in surprise and back form Spikes bedside

Spike stopped eating and glowering at the prismatic pony as he let some smoke loft out from his nose. "They are not thieves Rainbow, maybe Rarity gave them some, maybe they found some and been saving them, you don't know, but to say the stole them," he growled again, making Rainbow flinch.

"Spike! What's gotten into you?!" Twilight shouted as she stepped in between him and Dash. "I know that going through puberty and it's messing up your emotions but I will not sit by and watch you threaten ponies when you lose your temper." The look in the alicorns eyes could rival those of a cockatrices.

"What, Oh man, Rainbow I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just got really mad when you said that about them, I just find the thought of them stealing impossible."

PInkie was sitting off the the side watching the display when her eyelashes fluttered, her heart beat grew faster and she sneezed. Letting out a sharp gasp that pulled attention to her "Sorry just my Pinkie sense again," she said while giggling .

"Oh is my little angel of chaos predicting the future again? and without me no less. Oh, the heat braking travesty," came a disembodied voice that eced throughout the room.

""Discord, what are doing here?"Twilight asked, looking nowhere in particular as if this was perfectly normal.

Discord appeared in a flash beside Spike bed, only this time dressed up as a doctor with a mask over his face. "What? Can't a friend wish another friend on a speedy recovery? why Twilight i'm hurt." With grin he reached into Twilight's mane and pulled out Spike's chart messing up her mane in the process "Ohh but not as hurt as you Spike my boy."

Putting his cupcakes back in the box, Spike rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks for the info, and here I thought I was lazing about on a beach."

Discord made a snap of his fingers and the room melted away, leaving nothing but empty void. Then a few tall palm trees shot from up the ground taking both Rainbow and Twilight into the air. Sand washed over spike, but before the purple dragon could say anything a wave of sea water washed him away. Reaching into the sand, Discord pulled out five lawn chairs before sitting down with a fruity drink with a little umbrella in it. A small grass skirt now covered his lower body and he took a quick sip from the drink, which had the effect of overflowing the glass, rather than to drain it.

"Discord! What are you doing, Spike needs his rest, not the beach!" shouted Twilight as she flew out of the tree.

The god of chaos pointed out Pinkie with her own drink in her hooves. "I have a Pinkie Pie, your argument is invalid." he spoke nonchalantly

"Dizzy, you know how much fun I have when you do this sorta stuff, but shouldn't you be be taking care of Pumpkin and Pound Cake right now?"

"Oh don't worry Pinkie, they're asleep. Well at least they were the last time I checked." he muttered.

"And when was that?"

Discord scratched the side of his head in thought. "I think an hour ago."

"What!" Pinkie shouted and ran up to the God and looked him square in the eye.

"Relax, I'm sure they're fine, see." Discord pointed over Pinkies shoulder to a conveniently placed house window. Looking through the window Dash, Pinkie, and Twilight gasped when they saw the twins playing in some random Jungle with a pony sized spider.

Pinkie didn't wait even a millisecond after that. She lunged at Discord with a face full of anger. "DISCOOOORD!" She tackled Discord out of his chair and into the sand making them both vanish without a trace.

In a flash Twilight and Rainbow were back in Spikes room with spike laying on his stomach back in his bed, only a small potted palm tree remained of the beach. the lights went out for a split second and when they came back on the little palm had a note tied to it

_Guys I took Discord to make sure Pound and Pumpkin are OK. I'll talk to you girls later .I'll come see you tomorrow Spike._

_-Pinkie Pie_

"I still say those two were made for one another," Dash said as she read the note.

"And I still think Equestra doesn't need those two breeding," Twilight spoke flatly. She then looked back to Spike as he started cleaning the sand out of his bed "Aren't you going to finish your cupcakes Spike?"

"Na, I'm going to save them for later, I always feel lousy after you or Discord teleports me. So what's this about some dragon that's suppose to be waking up a few months?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Twilight looked surprised for a moment and then turned her attention to Rainbow Dash who was not looking at the little palm with a newfound interest.

She shook her head, not believing the rainbow maned mare. She looked back at Spike and sighed. "Yes, there is a dragon sleeping in the old crystal caves underneath Canterlot, and Princess Celestia said he is waking up from his 1000 year sleep in a few months. It's not that important though," Twilight said. without looking Spike in the eye, and it did not go unnoticed by Spike .

"Well I was thinking if Princess Celestia needed to talk to you about it, it must be important in some way. and I thought I can help too. I am a dragon after all."

"No that won't be necessary, I mean it's not that big of a deal," she said trying to get Spike to drop the subject

"If it isn't a big deal then why would the princess need to talk to you about it?" Spike pressed.

"I don't know. All she said was that we should be ready when he woke up and it's a he by the way." Twilight said continuing to try and get away from the topic

Spike nodded, "Why would you need to be ready for him when he wakes up if he isn't evil or something, if that the case maybe I can talk to him."

"No hes not bad or anything like that. Its got something to do with his lineage or something. She didn't go into too much detail about it." Her eyes still refused meet Spikes, letting him know she was hiding something from him, something that she clearly felt he was better off not knowing.

"Well I still want to help," Spike spoke as he sat up ,refusing to be denied.

"We won't need it," Twilight argued.

"But-" Spike tried arguing but Twilight cut him off.

"End of discussion Spike," she said growing frustrated.

"But-"

"End. Of. Discussion." She said each word with the force of a princess of Equestria.

"But that's not fair!" Spike yelled.

"Life isn't fair Spike. This is for your own good!" Twilight said, growing even more frustrated as the conversation continued.

Meanwhile Rainbow dash seeing the argument taking a bad turn decided to just watch not wanting to get in the middle of an argument between a dragon and an alicorn.

"For my own good? How is keeping me from meeting another dragon for my own good!"

Twilight glared at spike intensely so intense it could even challenge Fluttershy's infamous stare. Spike waved it off having been given the glare a million times already. "Remember those teenage dragons? If you would have left with them you would have turned into a thug!."

"That was years ago Twilight, and in case you haven't noticed, I am a teenage dragon now. I've grown up since then, and now that I am bigger and older, I'm going to help." Spike stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"It doesn't matter if you say you're smart enough Spike, I told you no," Twilight said flatly trying to keep her frustration from boiling over

"Yes."

That was it. Twilight had had it "I SAID NO!" The yell even made Dash jump and glance around in shock, and she was a neutral party in all this. She felt bad for even opening her mouth to begin with, but her heart hurt for Twilight as she watched her lie to her own adoptive son's face.

Spike flinched at the mare's angered voice. He had never had Twilight yell at him like this. He truly wanted to help and meet this dragon, whoever he was, but he wasn't sure if pushing Twilight was a good idea any more. It wasn't hard for him to come to a decision.

"Ok fine if you don't want me to go so bad, then I won't go," Spike said angrily. As he laid back down facing away from the purple alicorn, he covered his head in the lumpy pillow. "I'll see you both later, I'm going to sleep," Spike's muffled voice said through the pillow.

Now it was Twilights turn to realise what happened and how she just had yelled at him just to keep a secret. "Spike, i'm sorry. I didnt mean.. it's only four o'clock you can't be tired, I.. I I don't to just leave here by yourself." Twilight was on the verge of tears as she racked her brain for anything she could use to help.

The only response she got was a flick of his strong tail on the bed.

"Spike," she said with a pleading voice as tears now ran down her cheek.

He didn't answer.

"Come on spike, please don't do this." Twilight was openly pleading with him now as Rainbow walked over and draped a comforting wing over the alicorns back.

Spike laid there as still as a rock.

Twilight sighed sadly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I... I'll see you tomorrow Spike. I love you."

The two mares made their leave, neither seeing the tears in Spike's own eyes as he stared blankly at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one and a half weeks since Spike's argument with Twilight and sadly, things hadn't gotten much better. Spike refused to speak to Twilight whatsoever; even with the constant pleading from the other girls he stubbornly refused. It had gotten to the point where Twilight had stopped visiting at all. Spike wasn't ecstatic about this but if Twilight would just stop hiding whatever it was she was about this mystery Dragon, he could forgive her for lying to him. He also didn't feel any regret from his actions.

Today however, Spike was getting a visit that would bring his spirits up a bit. Today the three ponies responsible for his predicament would be visiting him. Most others wouldn't be happy that the ponies responsible for their near death experience was visiting them, but Spike saw as a chance a to let them know he wasn't angry with them. He knew that would make them happy and he liked it when they were happy it gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

Right now Spike was sitting up in his bed, playing with the paddle ball Pinkie had given to him the week before.

"99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104 ,10-" Spike's concentration was broken by the sound of the room's door being knocked on.

Spike groaned angrily, looking at the ball that now hung limp on it string. "Ugh, almost beat my record." He looked towards the door with narrowed eyes. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal an empty doorway then one by one, three heads popped out from the edges of the door, revealing a very worried looking group of Crusaders.

Spike gave them a small smile. "Bout time you three got here. It's three in the afternoon."

Apple Bloom was the first to speak, "Sorreh Spike. We would've been here sooner but somepony got covered in mud and we had wait for her to get cleaned up." Apple Bloom nodded her head discretely towards Scootaloo, who had found the ground very interesting.

"If only I had been faster, I would've made it easily," Scootaloo mumbled under her breath

Spike made a small laugh and said, "Well you're here now so that's good enough."

Sweetie Belle spoke up. "Um, Spike? Since we never really got the chance but we really want to tell you that-"

"We're sorry!" The three fillies exclaimed simultaneously. Though they knew he had already forgiven them they still felt they should apologize to the drake.

Spike laughed. "It's OK girls, really. I already forgive you. It wasn't your faults." Spike paused for a moment. "Well maybe it was a little bit, but that is water under the bridge."

The three fillies laughed at Spike's joke.

For the next five hours the four friends enjoyed each others company just talking and joking around. At some point the three crusaders found themselves on the bed bundled up with Spike. Apple Bloom on his right, Scootaloo on his left, and Sweetie Belle laying on her back on his lap. Thankfully his wings had by now healed to the point where he could lay on the without feeling much pain.

"Well it still sucks you have to be in here for the rest of the week. You're missing the end of summer vacation," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah I know, but what can you do?" Spike mused. He glanced around the hospital room, "It's going to be a while yet before I get released."

"I know what we're going to do!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly.

"Yeah and what's that?" Spike asked.

"We're going to give you a-" Sweetie Belle was cut off by two different colored hooves covering her muzzle. She continued to talk for a moment, but her voice was muffled to the point that Spike couldn't understand her.

AppleBloom and Scootaloo glared at Sweetie Belle for almost ruining the surprise they had planned for Spike.

"You girls are going to give me what?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just Sweetie talkin' nonsense is all," Apple Bloom said eye not daring to meet Spike's. She was a terrible liar, just like her sister.

Sweetie Belle detached her mouth from the hooves which were covering it and said, "I'm not talking nonse-" This time Sweetie belle was cut off by an orange hoof lodging itself within her maw.

"Yep she's talking nonsense. I think her mom's cooking is getting to her."

Spike frowned. "Girls, please don't lie to me."

AppleBloom and Scootaloo looked up at the Spike and saw his upset face and sighed.

"We're planning on giving you a gift when you get out of here," Scootaloo admitted, slumping her head in defeat and retracting her hoof from Sweetie Belle's mouth.

"It _was_ suppose to be a surprise, but well now it's not," Apple Bloom said glumly.

"Aw thanks, girls but you don't have to do all that for me. I already said I forgave you."

"Yeah but we still want to," Sweetie Belle said. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

"You girls are great, you know that?" Spike said pulling the three young mares in for a hug.

Unbeknownst to Spike each of the crusaders had a different reaction to the hug. Scootaloo's heart was racing a mile a minute, Applebloom had a large blush on her face, and Sweetie Belle was simply melting into the hug. They each found it weird since a hug like this would be normally seen as just a friendly gesture. But this hug is was different; it felt safe. It felt right.

Sooner than any of the crusaders would've liked the hug had ended as spike lowered them back to the floor.

Spike looked up at the clock to check the time he was surprised to see that it was 8 o'clock.

"Hey you girls better get going it's getting late."

Looking at the clock the crusaders were surprised to see how late it was.

"Oh mah gosh AJ's going ta kill me for being out so late," Applebloom said nervously.

"At least she not like Rarity, she's going to lecture me to death," Sweetie Belle said rolling her eyes.

"Ha you guy's have curfews. _I _can stay out as long as I want," Scootaloo boasted, putting her foreleg to her chest proudly.

"Didn't Rainbow say if you kept staying out late she was going to stop coaching you."

Scootaloo's eyes widen in realization, "Oh crap I gotta go." Without another second Scootaloo flew out of the room leaving a smirking Applebloom and Sweetie Belle behind.

Spike chuckled "Hahaha "I'll see you girls later. Be safe going home."

"Bye Spike." The two friends said as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

Just as she predicted when Apple Bloom returned home there was a lecture waiting for her. Applejack went on about how she shouldn't be out so late, safety, and something about timber wolves, and what not. But Apple Bloom didn't really pay all that much attention to her older sister words; she had other things on her mind. Even after supper, Apple Bloom headed straight for bed with only a simple goodnight to her family

Despite the young mares wishes, sleep would not come easily as strange thoughts filled her head. "Stupid dragon, Why'd ya have to go and hug me like that," Applebloom said to herself as she pushed her flushed cheeks into her pillow and let loose yet another sigh.

It was her most well kept secret that she had a little crush on Spike. Even her fellow crusaders had no knowledge of it. It was never really something she thought of too much, but now for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about the young drake.

Applebloom sat up and looked over at the nearby cock hanging on the wall which read 11:53 P.M. "It ain't fair, why can't ah sleep." Applebloom sighed.

Applebloom groaned irritatedly and lowered herself out of bed. Making sure to keep her hooves from making too much noise she headed for the door. Carefully she pushed the open and stuck her head out of the door she looked up and down the hall checking to see if anypony was out. Seeing no sign of her family being awake she slowly tiphoofed out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the house.

"Ah shouldn't be doin' this. Ah could wind up in a load of trouble." Another thought of the purple drake flashed through her mind making up her mind. "It's worth it. Ah got to go see Spike."

* * *

"And furthermore if you so much as come home a minute late again, not only I will ground you, but put you to work as a cleaner in the boutique, am I clear, young lady?" Rarity said finishing off her lecture.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I get it, geez, I already told you it wasn't my fault, the nurse should have told us visiting hours were over," Sweetie Belle said annoyed.

"Be that as it may Sweetie Belle, you are old enough now to know better and to take responsibility for your own actions. So then how was your visit with Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked with a kinder voice.

Sweetie put her hoof to her chin in contemplation. "Um well, it was different."

"Different?" Rarity raised a brow in suspicion "In what way was it different?"

"Well it started out like any regular old visit would, but at some point me and the girls ended up on the bed with him and we kept talking and having fun and around the time when we were about to leave he gave us all a hug, it was almost scary. I keep forgetting how strong he really is, But at the same time it made me feel a warm and happy inside," Sweetie explained.

Rarity gave Sweetie a knowing smile; She also often forgot just how much Spike had grown in the years she had known him. "That definitely is different and quite adorable if I do say myself."

Sweetie blushed and rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever I'm going to head off to bed now I'm tired." she made a small yawn and heading towards the stairs.

"Good night Sweetie Belle, and pleasant dreams"

The unicorn responded with small yawn and said "Good night sis don't let the parasprites bite."

After hearing the door to Sweetie Belle's room close Rarity giggled to herself silently. "Seems Sweetie has a crush on Spike." Rarity said before heading towards the kitchen for snack. "Ahh, the follies of youth."

Little did Rarity know Sweetie Belle didn't go into her room. The younger pony had forgotten to get something to eat before bed, her had shut her door and walked back to the stairs when she heard her sisters words she was more than a little surprised.

"_I_ have a crush on _Spike? _why would she think that?" Sweetie Belle said to herself before putting her hoof to her chin in thought. "Well he is nice, he really cares about his friends, Brave, strong and really cute too." Sweetie Belle started to blush as she thought more of the dragon she'd been friends with for so long.

"Maybe I do have a crush on Spike," Sweetie Belle said as she entertained the thought for a second and found that she actually liked the idea of Spike being her special somepony. "Hehehe maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a boyfriend."

Suddenly a thought came to Sweetie Belles head, "The probability of me being able to tell Spike I like him after he gets out of the hospital is relatively low maybe I should go tell him now." After taking a brief look outside Sweetie Belle had second thought but quickly steeled her resolve, "No I'm going to do this."

Sweetie Belle headed towards the front door, but stopped after remembering the bell on the top of the door. "I'll get in trouble if she finds out what I'm doing maybe I should go through the back."

Sweetie made her way took the back of the carousel boutique. Right as she was about to open the door she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Sweetie silently cursed her bad luck and turned to face her

There stood Rarity, glaring down at her. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Well uh you see I was going to get some fresh air," Sweetie gulped, hoping her she would buy the lie.

Rarities glare harden "Sweetie it's not proper to lie now where were you planning on going."

"I well uh," Sweetie searched for the right words but found none. "Fine I was going to try and see Spike."

Rarities glare immediately ceased and she scooped up her sister into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my sister has her first crush. This is fantastic!"

"Rarity... Can't... Breath."

Rarity immediately dropped the young mare and smiled sheepishly. "Eh sorry for that I'm just so excited. Your first crush and with Spike no less. He's quite the gentledrake, and any mare would be lucky to have him."

Sweetie made a puzzled face. "Didn't you reject him?"

Rarity was unfazed the comment. "Yes I did, but what he or you seem to have forgotten I'm more than 10...Rrrum." Rarity coughed to clear her throat. "6 years older than Spike, it simply would not have wouldn't work out in the end. Saying that, I think it would be a splendid idea for you to date him."

"Wait. What if he was your age? What would you do then."

"Don't you have somewhere to be going dear?" Rarity responded quickly without answering her sisters question.

That surprised Sweetie "Wait, are you saying I can go?"

Rarity nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, just this once though. Now do go on and have fun Sweetie."

Sweetie immediately gave her sister a quick hug and bolted out the door.

Rarity closed the door behind the departing mare and sat on her haunches. "Phew I'm glad she didn't press. I honestly believe I would have married Spike by now if he were just a little older. Alas though, it was not meant to be." Shaking her head Rarity headed up to bed to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Scootaloo flew up to Rainbow Dash's house, and as carefully and as quietly as possible she entered the cloud house. She poked her head inside and found that the light were off."Score, Dash is asleep." Scootaloo snickered to herself as she tiphoofed inside and silently closed the door behind her. Just as she thought she was home free the lights flicked on to reveal an annoyed Rainbow Dash.

"Uh umm, hi Rainbow." Scootaloo said meekly.

Don't _uh hi_ me kid, I told you not to be out late anymore, didn't I?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Scootaloo smiled sheepishly. "I know but I kinda lost track of time while hanging out Spike and the girls."

Rainbow snorted in disbelief. Usually she would she would let this slide seeing as it was an accident, but she had to be responsible. It was her job to look after Scootaloo while her parents were gone for the summer and she had already messed up with the whole manticore incident. She wasn't about to mess up again.

"Not hearing it. Look, squirt, you know I hate being the bad guy, but I warned you, as much as this sucks, I'm not teaching you any more tricks for the rest of summer."

"What! But Rainbow it''s not my fault, please!." The orange pegasus pleaded.

"I'm sorry Scoots, but it's too late for that now. You promised that you wouldn't be out late again the last time, but here we are again." Rainbow took a breath already hating herself for this. "Go to your room," she added said sternly.

Scootaloo head fell sadly and she slowly made her way to her room. "This is Spike's fault! If he hadn't hugged me like that I wouldn't have lost track of time!" Scootaloo kicked the cloud floor in anger causing a bit of cloud to float away from the floor. "This means war." Heading over to the foot of her bed. Once there she throw open the lid to her trunk, after a moment of rummaging through it she pulled out a red balloon with with a black and gold jolly roger marking it.

"I was saving this for Diamond Tiara" Scootaloo trotted over to her window, opened it and quickly and silently jumped out. "Get ready Spike, for now the balloon of doom has your name on it."

* * *

Applebloom approached Spike's room quietly, taking extra care not to wake any of the other patients or alert the night guards. She was quite surprised by how easy was to get into the hospital; the front door wasn't even locked.

"Now how am ah gonna do this? Do ah just walk right on in and tell him or-" Apple Bloom's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings flapping nearby. "Who's there."

From around the corner Scootaloo flew into view with a proud smirk on her face which promptly fell from her face at the sight of her friend. "Apple Bloom?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The two friends yelled at the same time.

"SHHHH." Spike's door slowly opened enough for Sweetie Belle's head to pop out with a stern look of warning. "Spike is sleeping. Stop yelling already." With a light glow of her horn Sweete pulled her friends into the room and closed the door before they were found out.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at their friend with puzzled faces.

"When the hay did you get here?" Scootaloo hissed through a loud whisper.

"Erm, I kinda wanted to ask Spike something," Sweetie Belle admitted bashfully

"What could have ya wanted ta ask him that needed ya ta come here in the middle of the night?" Applebloom questioned in a harsh voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sweetie Belle countered with a glare of her own.

The two friend glared at each other before Apple Bloom noticed a red object in Scootaloo hoof. "Scoots that better not be what ah think it is, is it?"

"If you mean the balloon of doom,then you bet your flank it is," Scootaloo said with a grin on her muzzle.

Sweetie Belle gasped and stepped in front of the orange dare devil "We agreed to never use those on anypony other than Diamond Tiara."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I remember but he got me in trouble with Dash and now she won't teach me any more tricks for the rest of the summer."

"Scoots are ya crazy? That were ya own fault. 'Sides, those things are-" Apple Bloom couldn't continue the very thought of that balloon brought memories of when she was hit with one during target practice .

Spike stirred in his sleep letting out a small jet of rean fire into the air before rolling over to continue his night making Sweetie belle and Apple Bloom smile fondly.

"Look, Scoots, I ain't gonna let you use that on my new boyfriend." Apple Bloom slapped her hooves over her mouth as soon as she realized what she has said.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at Apple Bloom with surprised faces. "He can't be your boyfriend! He's going to be mine." Sweetie Snapped as she was now in Apple Bloom's face. Again the young mares found each other glaring at each other intensely. "I got here first."

While the two friends were distracted with each other, Scootaloo took the chance to proceed with her revenge. Scootaloo approached Spike with a wicked smile. When she got to him she raised the balloon over him ready to drop it right on his face. Before she did, she took a look at the drake. She found herself looking at him longer than the situation would have permitted and soon felt a tug on the balloon she was holding. Suddenly it launched backwards out of her hoof.

Scootaloo turned around to see the balloon was now levitating next to Sweetie, who's horn was lit up with magic. Sweetie Belle had a disappointed look on her face Apple Bloom on the other hand looked angry.

"What the hay, Scoots!" Apple yelled, forgetting to whisper.

Spike shot up immediately causing the three crusaders to freeze. Spike grumbled a bit and fell back into bed snoring lightly.

The three young mares sighed in relief.

"I think we should go before we wake up Spike. We can talk about this tomorrow," Sweetie Belle suggested before heading for the door.

"Yeah good idea," Applebloom agreed sorrowfully.

Scootaloo stayed put and glared at Spike's unconscious body, But after a sharp glare from both her friends she begrudgingly went with them. After they exited the hospital they quickly said their farewells and went back to their respective houses.


End file.
